


Mistletoe

by sun_shines



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_shines/pseuds/sun_shines
Summary: just johnny and ten under the mistletoe
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> A little wonder fest (@littlewonderfic on twt) is doing a nice challenge and it helped me to wrote and post my work, please do check it out! Enjoy!

Ten throws himself to the sofa where Johnny currently sat right now, both resting after going outside in the cold weather. If Johnny didn't check their groceries stock, they probably would be forced to just fill themselves up with snacks and countless cups of water since the delivery services near them are closed for a week.

It's to be expected, both of them have been so busy. Ten with his dance studio and Johnny with his office stuffs that Ten still didn't understand ("I'm majoring in Arts, Johnny Suh. Not business like you," Ten said at a little banter they did not too long ago.)

"Hyung, when are we going to decorate the christmas tree?" Ten asked while pointing to the small tree they bought last month impulsively on the corner of the room.

Johnny looked at the fake tree and just shrugged, "anytime? I mean, I'm quite free this month, only a few meetings for the end of the year reports," he looked back at Ten who closed his eyes while resting his back on the sofa.

"Oh anyway," Johnny points up, "there's mistletoe here."

Ten looked at the man beside him weirdly, "how the heck? You didnt hang the mistletoe from the ceiling, don't you?"

Well in Ten's defence, Johnny is quite a romantic person for Ten's taste (but it's fine, he can manage a bit love from time to time), so it's not weird if he took his time to hang a mistletoe from the ceiling to caught Ten off guard. 

"I've been with you this whole day, Ten, I got no time to hang it on the ceiling just like you wished," he chuckled, "just look up."

Ten looked up, and saw a mistletoe hanging just on top of his head. Before he could express his emotions, he noticed a hand holding it. 

'oh'

"Now you believe me?" he heard, feeling that Johnny is smiling widely right now.

Ten moved his gaze to the smiling man beside him, "oh you big oaf, come here," he said before holding Johnny's face with both of his palm.

He moved forward a bit, lips touching the other's in a soft kiss. His whole body tingled a bit, feeling warmth from others despite both of them just got home from buying groceries together. Both of their lips moved slowly against each other, while Ten caresses Johnny's cheeck with his thumbs. 

Ten moved back again and smiled sweetly.

"Wonder how could i stand you and your cheesiness after all these years, Johnny."

**Author's Note:**

> huh, it's been a long time since the last time i actually finished writing something.... anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
